No soy una señora
by AsUmI
Summary: Un song-fic acerca del sentir de una mujer que ha sufrido una decepción y un engaño..........................................................................................................................................................................


**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:**

****

Hola!!!, aquí traigo este song-fic que espero sea de su agrado. Me costó un desvelo hacerlo pero es algo que debía escribir.

Aclaro que ni la canción ni los personajes son míos, cada uno es marca registrada por su autor.

El fanfic esta escrito en primera persona, les dejo el privilegio de la duda, escribiré una secuela con otra canción de este y allí les revelaré de quien se trata, mientras los invito a adivinar.

Esto se lo dedico a mi amiga sunshine (mIsArA), gracias por animarme a publicarlo….

Los dejo con la lectura y espero les guste…

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

**NO SOY UNA SEÑORA**

_La herida de un hombre, no es una novedad_

_La gente juzgará cruzando opiniones_

_Empieza otro día, un par de kilómetros más_

_Sin horizonte, sin nadie que me importe._

El tren esta a punto de llegar a su destino y yo impaciente viendo por la ventana con mis ojos aún inundados de tristeza. Es increíble que este sentada aquí camino a lo que alguna vez fue mi hogar, pero es mejor esto que cualquier otra cosa. 

Estuve engañándome a mi misma durante este tiempo, permaneciendo a su lado aún a sabiendas de lo ocurrido, aún aguantando su repentino rechazo, su cambio hacia mí, no quería aceptar lo que estaba sucediendo, no podía aceptar lo que sucedía, pero llegó el momento en que no pude más, el sólo verlo o estar cerca de él terminaron haciéndome sentir peor y en cuanto tuve la oportunidad la tomé, por eso ahora voy camino a mi antiguo hogar, para alejarme de él y de su traición.

Sé que esto no va a curar la herida, pero al menos servirá para apagar un poco el dolor, para no sentirme tan desdichada al saber la humillación que sufrí sin estar presente.

El tren por fin se detiene, ahora bajaré para comenzar de nuevo, lejos de aquello que tanto daño me hace, de aquello que tanto me hirió y de aquel que tan sólo me miro cómo a cualquier otra mientras que yo le ame como nunca había amado antes.

_Dejando mis sueños,_

_En el cuarto de cualquier motel,_

_Con la cara cubierta,_

_Con la vida revuelta._

Mientras me encuentro camino a donde me hospedaré veo a una pareja entrar a un pequeño hotel, eso trae consigo tantos recuerdos.

Mi mente se ha llenado de imágenes, sonidos, recuerdos…Solíamos frecuentar una pequeña posada a las afueras de la ciudad, no deseábamos que nadie supiera de lo nuestro hasta que fuese formal, o al menos eso pensaba yo. 

También recuerdo cuántas veces pasé a su lado en su casa, a veces despertaba y me encontraba sola y con una nota, solía salir temprano a veces. Y yo debía salir con cuidado para que nadie notara que había pasado la noche allí, y si alguien preguntaba donde me había quedado solía mentir, tal y como lo hacía él cuando se quedaba en mi casa y quien salía a escondidas era él.

Era casi un sueño hecho realidad para mí, por fin había encontrado al hombre de mi vida y estaba junto a él. 

_Marcaste mi vida,_

_Dejándome olvidada aqu_

_Sacrificio absurdo_

_Y como recordarte ahora._

He llegado a la pequeña posada donde me quedaré, llevó mis cosas a la habitación que me han dado y las acomodo cuidadosamente, entre ellas me encuentro con algo que creí jamás volver a ver, mi copia de la llave del doyo.

Las lágrimas bajan por mi rostro instantáneamente. He recordado lo último que hubiese querido, el día en que todo esto comenzó.

Estábamos recostados en el futón y sentí cuando se levantó, era algo tarde pues habíamos pasado la noche hablando, hablando de formar una familia de una buena vez. Me susurró al oído que se marchaba, y yo fingí estar dormida, para cuando me levanté y fui a buscarlo estaban con un pie en el camino, solamente asentí a despedirme y mire como se marchaban, no tenía ni idea de cuando volverían, pero hubiera dado cualquier cosa para que él se hubiera quedado a mi lado ese día. 

_No soy una señora,_

_De una conducta intachable en la vida,_

_No soy una señora_

_Luchando y perdiendo una guerra que se hace infinita_

Salgo a caminar un rato y veo como algunas personas me observan muy mal. Es probable que no tengan idea de quien soy, pero la mayoría de la gente es así aquí.

Al pasar por una escuela veo correr a los niños, recuerdo cuando las pequeñas corrían a mí alrededor, como deseábamos que todos volvieran sanos y salvos, y creo que deseaba tanto que volvieran que lo hice notorio. Los vecinos lo notaron y comenzaron a murmurar, habían comenzado a notar lo nuestro, o al menos eso me imaginaba yo.

Cada día era eterno para mí, no había señales de ellos y tan sólo imaginarme que algo malo les hubiera sucedido bastaba para ponerme a llorar. Deseaba verlo regresar y decirle cuanto le amaba, cuanto le había extrañado y la alegría que me daba de verlo, incluso algunas tardes las pase dedicada a practicar lo que le diría, no debía sonar como una chiquilla. 

Y mientras yo pensaba todo, él se involucraba con alguien más, le daba su corazón y se olvidaba completamente de que yo lo esperaba ansiosa en casa.   

_Yo creía en tus sentimientos_

_Y vivía sólo para ti_

_Preferiste seguir al viento_

_Sin pensar en m_

Llega la hora de dormir y debo recostarme, antes de hacerlo me acerco a la ventana y veo la luna, es luna llena, como el día que regresaron a casa.

Estaba viendo la luna llena cuando ellos llegaron, las niñas y yo corrimos a su encuentro y mientras saludaba a todos noté que él no estaba. Cuando pregunte por él todos se pusieron nerviosos y tan sólo acertaron a decir que había partido a su casa.

Yo dejé a las niñas en el doyo y decidí ir a su apartamento a saludarle, tenía muchas ganas de abrazarlo y de sentir su calor cerca de mí, jamás me hubiese podido imaginar lo que encontré. Toque y estuve un rato afuera antes de que alguien abriera. Él salió y cerró la puerta tras él, me miró y pude notar que sus ojos estaban un poco irritados, parecía como si hubiera estado llorando. Cuando le pregunte tan sólo dijo "tengo mucho sueño, disculpa", y entró a su casa dejándome a mí confundida y afuera…

_Y que tristeza sentía_

_Me usaste como un maniqu_

_Una horrible aventura,_

_Una historia absurda._

Creo que he vuelto a acostumbrarme al modo de vida en este lugar, ya conseguí trabajo, en realidad no fue nada difícil, creo que es cuestión de tiempo para que pueda prosperar aquí.

Hace rato caminé por el pequeño centro, vi como dos amigas charlaban y una lloraba, no pude evitarlo y caminé más rápido pues las lágrimas amenazaban mis ojos.

Vino a mi mente el recuerdo que más me rompe el alma, cuando me enteré de lo que había sucedido. Me acerque a Kao, charlábamos, yo le contaba de los rumores que tenían los vecinos, y repentinamente ella empezó a hablarme de la batalla, de los enemigos, y me contó de esa mujer.

Necesitaba oír de los labios de él que todas las palabras que daban vuelta en mi cabeza eran sólo una mentira, una ilusión, así que fui a buscarlo. Tuve suerte y lo encontré en su casa, me dejó pasar y noté que tenía la habitación más desorganizada que de costumbre, me le acerque y acaricie su rostro, él de un movimiento aparto mi mano y me asustó con eso. Y lo peor fue cuando me dijo que me marchara, le dije que no me iría hasta saber que había sucedido con aquella mujer, y su respuesta fue clara, abrió la puerta y me dijo que no deseaba hablar de ella, y que no deseaba que yo lo visitará más. 

_Deje de ser tuya,_

_Fui de otro como fui de ti,_

_Me olvide como amarte,_

_No quiero recordarte ahora,_

Yo jamás he sido la clase de persona que se pone a llorar por otra, mucho menos rogarle a alguien, y si tengo oportunidades las aprovecho, aunque creo que he dejado ir una valiosa.

Empecé a salir con un joven de aquí, todo estaba muy bien, pero no era suficiente para mí. Él aún insiste y quizás le de otra oportunidad, después de todo, el amor que sentía por aquél hombre que me engaño se ha convertido sólo en nostalgia, dolor y hasta rencor.

Él otro día recibí una carta de mis amigos, me alegró tener noticias de todos. Me contaban sólo cosas agradables, y en su carta no lo mencionaba a él, y por primera vez desde hacía tiempo no me puso triste, creo que ha valido la pena el cambio.

Les respondí la carta a invitándolos a que me visitará, a veces siento que me falta charlar con alguien que no sea yo misma, aunque ya no sé que pasa conmigo, últimamente me he sentido bastante vacía, como si algo me faltará, cómo si un hueco no se pudiera llenar en mi vida, espero que no sea lo que pienso, porque eso sería dar un paso atrás.

_No soy una señora_

_De una conducta intachable en la vida_

_No soy una señora_

_Luchando y perdiendo una guerra que se hace infinita._

_No soy una señora_

_De una conducta intachable en la vida_

Mi día de descanso y ya lo llevó a la mitad, me la he pasado sentada en un pequeño parque viendo pasar a la gente. Si logran verlo es divertido ver pasar a las personas.

Hace unas horas sentí cómo un escalofrío me recorría el cuerpo, y su imagen vino a mi mente, recordé sus caricias y sus besos. Es increíble que haya pasado eso porque hacía días que no pensaba en él.

Si mi madre viviera estaría enojada, me he portado como una niña estúpida, le entregue gran parte de mi tiempo a un hombre que me abandonó, y tengo miedo de seguir amándole, tengo miedo de que realmente lo que siento es deseos de verle, de abrazarle, besarle, ser suya de nuevo…Pero eso es imposible, porque yo no volveré a caer en eso otra vez, vine aquí para poder olvidarlo, no para pensar más en él, ni mucho menos para continuar igual.

Algún día lograré sacarlo de mi mente para siempre, y ese día seré muy feliz, porque sacaré la tristeza que invade mi corazón cada vez que recuerdo lo mucho que le amaba y lo mucho que él decía amarme, el dolor que sentí cuando todo termino y el vacío que llena mi alma por saber que quizás nunca vuelva a amar a otro como le ame a él…

_No soy una señora de una conducta intachable en la vida_

_No soy una señora luchando y perdiendo una guerra que se hace infinita…_

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:**

****

¿Y qué les pareció?.....espero que les haya gustado, debo confesarles que cuando lo escribí al leerlo ya terminado se me salieron unas cuántas lágrimas, al menos yo creo que es algo triste…

La idea me nació mientras escuchaba esa canción detenidamente después de haberla bajado, la verdad no se quien la canta pero a mi me gusta bastante, y pues se junto mi sentimentalismo con mi mentecita y de allí surgieron las ideas…

Lo escribí en primera persona porque me pareció divertido, cuide de no dar sólo algunas pistas pero creo que es muy obvio de quien hablo, al menos eso pienso yo.

Creo que escribiré otra parte de esta historia en otro song-fic, aún no sé que canción usaré pero tengan seguro que pronto lo verán por aqu

Espero recibir sus reviews con todos sus comentarios muy pronto, y hasta la próxima los dejó ya…..

Sugerencias, comentarios, quejas??.......dejen un review.

Matta ne minna..


End file.
